"I'm Not a Hipster" Update
The "I'm Not a Hipster" Update is a content pack for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online that was released on June 17, 2014 as part of the 1.14 patch. It features hipster content such as vintage cars and vehicles. There is also new clothing that complements the hipster lifestyle. Update Contents Jobs/Services There are 12 new Jobs across an assortment of game modes, including Races that provide showcase opportunities for these new retro rides, a Deathmatch in Puerta Del Sol, two new Captures and more. There are also three new Gang Attacks in Chumash, East Vinewood and Mirror Park: Parachuting: Airwaves (Rank 15, 1-8 players): Students of style know that what comes up must go down. Drop 4,370 feet while imagining you're over all the bands you listen to on Radio Mirror Park, as you twist and turn sharply down to the pond below. Land Race: Beach Odyssey (Rank 15, 1-16 players): Nothing says artistic credibility like a grainy image of trash next to a burnt out RV, so get your butt off a nice beach, and go to a nasty one. This is a Point to Point Race for Sports Classics starting in Chumash, ending in Sandy Shore, mainly on-road with opportunities to hit top speed Land Race: Before It Was Cool (Rank 15, 1-8 players) Any skinny jeans wearer will tell you, sometimes things just don't fit. Try and squeeze up to eight compact cars around the tight corners of this lap Race in Mirror Park. Land Race: Caffeine Rush (Rank 1, 1-8 players): If your friends caught you drinking anything except a flat white at an independent coffee house it would be social suicide, but when you need java, you need java. This is a Point to Point Sedan Race from Del Perro to Mirror Park passing by four 'Cool Beans' coffee shops. Capture: Contend: Condo-monium (Rank 1, 2-8 players): Make a statement about late capitalism or income equality or art or pointless statements or something by trashing condos in Puerto Del Sol. This is a Contend style Capture going for the last of the party supplies in the courtyard between two identical apartment blocks. Last Team Standing: East Vinewood LTS (Rank 9, 2-16 players): They don't know how it started, maybe two girls got the same tattoo, or reposted a Snapmatic without giving photo credit. What they do know is sides have been chosen and East Vinewood's gone to hell in this two team Last Team Standing. Land Race: Embracing America (Rank 1, 1-8 players): All your friends are going East in search of the last un-gentrified patch of turf in the country, and you're heading West. Load up a so-uncool-it's-cool Sedan, and race toward Little Seoul. Lots of straights and a few tight turns at the end of this point to point track. Capture: GTA: Grab a Cab (Rank 1, 2-8 players): After twelve hours 'rolling' at your local post-industrial techno-house night, your tattooed friends will be too wide-eyed to drive themselves. Pick up some taxis for them in this two team GTA-style Capture based around the Downtown Cab Co depot in East Vinewood. Land Race: Hip to be Cool (Rank 1, 1-8 players): Because driving around Rockford Hills in nice cars is too mainstream, and going through Vespucci Beach in low riders is kinda yesterday... This Compact class Race takes you back and forth over the Los Santos Freeway and in and out of the Casino parking lot. Survival: Legion Square Survival (Rank 25, 1-4 players): Freedom of speech is dead as the cops crack down on Legion Square protesters. Battle the police on foot, in SUVs, and eventually in Buzzard helicopters. And remember that the real bad guys are the bankers looking down on the action from their office windows. Deathmatch: Puerta Del Sol (Rank 1, 2-8 players): Every artist wanted to die young, then they wanted to mock their predecessors with an ironic statement about dying young, now it's a post-ironic statement and they might end up actually dying. Land Race: Trend Setting (Rank 1, 1-16 players): A Lap circuit Race with muscle cars around Mirror Park for simple people who want to seem complicated. Vehicles 7 new vehicles are included in this update. As well as the new vehicles, several existing vehicles have been added to Southern San Andreas Super Autos for purchase in GTA Online. Also included are the considerably rarer story-mode character personal vehicles. *Albany Primo *BF Surfer *Bravado Buffalo *Bravado Buffalo S *Bravado Youga *Cheval Picador *Dundreary Regina *Karin Rebel *Nagasaki Hot Rod Blazer *Obey Tailgater Weapons 2 new weapons have been added to the game. Additions/Fixes *New T-shirts with logos from Homies Sharp, Vinyl Countdown and Bitch'n'Dog Food were added in the special Crate Drops. *Pure Gold and Brushed Gold paint colors have been added to LS Customs in the ‘Metals’ category. These unlock at Rank 100. *A new Pure Black window tint has been added to Los Santos Customs, along with four new jazzy vehicle horns (including one which loops and speeds up / slows down as the player drives, it also reverses when the vehicle is driven backwards), as well as brown and pink tire smoke. *Eight new individual player celebrations and four new paired Celebration animations have been added. *Players will no longer be charged Insurance costs if their vehicle is destroyed by another player who does not have enough GTA$ to pay. *Fixed an issue where, if an insured Personal Vehicle was destroyed, both parties had to pay the insurance costs. *Fixed an issue where some four-wheel drive vehicles had reverted to two-wheel drive. *Players are now able to bookmark Jobs whilst in a Playlist from the Pause menu. *Tear Gas now does more damage and lasts longer. *A small tick has been added to the first screen in the corona if a player has played a Job before, much like in the pause menu or Next Job Voting Screen. *The level of difficulty is now displayed when pressing Directional-pad down when playing Missions. * Ten new beards added for male characters and four new hairstyles. * 49 new tattoos available, 170+ new items of clothing available, and eight new masks available. * Changes have been made to the mission Coveted: ** New objectives added: When the players arrive at the cove their objective becomes “Secure the landing site”. Players then have 2 minutes to reach the Cargobob's landing area and kill nearby enemies. Failing to do so in 2 minutes will fail the mission. ** Enemy placement: Around 50% of the enemies have been moved from the beach to the hill leading to the landing site. ** Cargobob now takes around 2 minutes to arrive once the players have reached the cove ** 2 enemies near the objective container now have RPGs (Low Accuracy). ** Enemies on the beach no longer have Extended LOS, meaning they won’t shoot at the players as they fight down the hill ** Drop-off location for the container is now at a warehouse in Cypress Flats. ** Once the player has collected the container, an enemy helicopter spawns and pursues the Cargobob. Gallery TunedRhapsody&Warrener-GTAV-DLC.jpg|Rhapsody and Warrener from the update. Dubsta6x6-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|The Dubsta 6x6. Homies-Sharp-T-shirt-GTA_Online.jpg|Homies Sharp T-shirt in GTA Online. Videos GTA Online - "I'm Not a Hipster" Update All DLC Contents Trivia * This is the first update that came with new content which was released without Rockstar giving any details, the second being the Independence Day Special and the third being the January 2016 Update (exclusive for next-gen). *The name of this update "I'm Not a Hipster" is a reference to Trevor's line in the Paleto Score Setup where Michael bashes him for having near hipster-like qualities, much to his abhorrence towards them. * The "Hipster Youth" haircut is a play-on-words of the style(s) of haircuts the HitlerJugend (Hitler Youth) once had. The particular haircut given resembles the hair style of Horst Wessel. * The Pure Black Window tint became less dark than the limo tint, and was eventually removed from the game entirely. External links * Full change log * Article Navigation es:Actualización "No soy un hipster" ru:Обновление «Я не хипстер» fr:Hipster toi-même de:„Kein Hipster“-Update Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates